Les erreurs du passé
by AkiHime20
Summary: Tsuna vie seul depuis la mort de sa mère dans un accident. Un jour, son père et son grand-père lui rendent visite alors qu'il a déjà un vie à lui. Acceptera-t-il de devenir le nouveau leader des Vongola? Rien n'est moin sur... - One-shot -


**Les erreurs du passé**

POV TSUNA

Je ne quittais que rarement mes livres, de toute façon, qui aurais bien voulus de moi ? Je n'étais rien de plus que Dame-Tsuna, le gars trop petit, trop maladroit et trop timide pour être intéressant. Si vous demandiez à n'importe qui, dans le quartier, dans mon école ou même dans Namimori, la ville où j'habite, tout le monde, et par là, j'entant _absolument_ toute la population de la ville vous dirait que je suis inutile et une perte de temps complet. Quand je dis que je sortais rarement de mes livres, vous devez comprendre le gars du style intello qui a toujours un livre sous le bras dans la rue où ailleurs. Faux. Stop. Je vous arrête tout de suite. Quand je dis que je ne quitte jamais, ou que je sortais ce qui revient à peu près au même, mes livres je veux dire que je ne quitte jamais _aucun_ de mes livres, je ne sors presque jamais de ma chambre et me contente de plat vite fait pour vivre dans mon petit appartement encombré. Je vis seul, mon père n'étant jamais au Japon, je doute qu'il est un jour appris la mort de son épouse… et moi, je ne cherchais pas vraiment à le contacter non plus. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été là, ni pour Maman ni pour moi.

Et puis je n'étais pas vraiment seule. J'avais toujours Maman Yuyao et sa famille. Même si je ne vivais pas avec eux, cela aurais soulevé beaucoup trop de question, mais je savais que je pouvais me tourner vers eux au moindre problème.

Problèmes qui semblaient me tomber dessus depuis quelques heures, d'ailleurs. Voilà pourquoi je ne quittais jamais mes livres, avec eux au moins, je savais définitivement à quoi m'attendre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ouvert la porte quand quelqu'un avait sonné et je commençais à amèrement le regretter. Mais je n'avais pas, malheureusement, non plus eu la moindre raison valable de ne pas ouvrir lorsque mon père avait sonné chez moi en compagnie de Grand-père Timotéo. Même si ils n'avaient jamais pris le moindre contact avec moi depuis la mort de Maman, il n'en restait pas moins mon père et je voulais savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir.

Et je me retrouvais maintenant assis avec eux dans le salon/cuisine/salle à manger de mon petit appartement. À discuter de choses vraiment insensées. Je les regardais tour à tour avant de répéter en bégayant, comme à mon éternelle habitude en présence de personne que je ne connais pas vraiment et dont je n'ai pas confiance.

-Le V-V-Vongola D-De-cimo… vos blagues ne sont pas drôle, Grand-Père…

-Ce n'est pas une blague, Tsunayoshi. Ton père et toi êtes réellement les derniers héritiers du fondateur de notre _Famiglia_.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne veux pas les croire, après tout, ce n'était pas comme si mon père m'avait abandonné pendant plus de cinq ans, sans jamais donner la moindre nouvelle. Pas plus que Grand-père Timotéo, que je n'avais pas vue depuis au moins dix longues années. Et puis, sérieusement, la mafia ? Ils ne voulaient tout de même pas que je fasse ça ? Je n'avais pas mis les pieds dehors depuis deux mois, lorsque maman Yuyao est venu prendre de mes nouvelles. Et je n'avais pas envie de sortir de mon appartement. Je ne pense pas avoir la moindre obligation envers des personnes qui mon abandonné lorsque j'avais eu le plus besoin d'eux. Je me lève et mes cheveux dissimulent mes yeux lorsque je baisse la tête vers eux. Je devrais demander à Maman Yuyao de me les couper bientôt.

-J-je refuse.

Je peux voir la surprise sur leurs visages. Ils ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à ce que je refuse, surtout aussi vite. Je reprends la parole et m'explique, ma détermination m'empêche de bégayer, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

-J'ai ma vie, je ne veux pas la perdre pour vous. J'ai un travail, je n'ai plus besoin de toi depuis longtemps papa. Et si cela te surprend, fait un saut cinq ans dans le passé et répare ce qui ne peut plus l'être. Le petit « Tuna » qui avait désespérément besoin de toi es mort peu de temps après Maman. Il est mort lorsque son papa chérie, le héros en armure de sa mère n'est pas venu pour lui, lorsqu'il n'a rien fait pour empêcher sa mort et les moqueries de ses camarades de classes.

Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues rien qu'à l'évocation de mon passé, un passé que j'espérais ne plus jamais avoir à évoquer. Je plisse les yeux pour endiguer les larmes et prend une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

-Je me suis fait quelques amis, ils m'ont aidés, et je les ai aidé à mon tour. Et toi, non, et VOUS, où étiez-vous pendant tout ce temps ? Pendant ces cinq dernières années, vous n'avez envoyez aucun courrier et vous n'avez jamais téléphoné. Parce que je n'ai jamais changé de numéro, et si ma nouvelle adresse était si dure à trouver, vous ne seriez pas là aujourd'hui, pas vrais ?

Je vois la culpabilité dans leurs regards malgré leurs visages impassibles. Et je sais que j'ai raison. De nouveau, je ne leurs laisse pas le temps de parler avent de continuer.

-Alors pourquoi vos problèmes devraient-ils être les miens ? Pour une fois dans ma vie, je vais être un horrible égoïste et dire non et mis tenir. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour être votre pantin à la tête de votre famille et ne reveniez pas pour moi, j'ai survécus sans vous pendant cinq ans, je n'ai pas besoin que vous veniez maintenant ! Vous avez fait assez de mal en venant aujourd'hui, alors partez et ne vous retournez surtout pas sur les ruines de vos erreurs passés !

Je vais à la porte d'entrer et l'ouvre en grand, je ne les regarde pas. Pour moi, ils sont déjà loin. J'ai eu cinq longues années pour faire mon deuil de leur présence, à leur tour de faire le leur de moi. Grand… Non, Timotéo essaye de me parler, mais je l'ignore totalement, attendant qu'il passe la porte. La même chose se passe avec mon père et un détail me revient. Je le regarde et lâche d'un ton indifférent.

-Vous n'êtes même pas allez sur la tombe de Mama. Si vous y étiez allé, vous auriez tout de suite compris que vous êtes désormais un fantôme dans cette ville. Lorsque vous n'avez pas donné de signe de vie, un deuxième nom a été gravé au côté de celui de Mama. Vous devriez y aller, Monsieur Sawada.

Je le voie ouvrir la bouche, mais je le devance.

-Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir.

Et je referme ma porte sur eux.

Parfois, il n'est pas possible de réparer les erreurs du passé. Lorsqu'il est trop tard, il n'y a pas de deuxième chance. Ce qui est perdu est perdu. Je regarde le calendrier et vois la date entouré en rouge. Le 18 avril. Finalement, je vais peut-être sortir aujourd'hui et rejoindre les quelques amis que j'ai réussi à me faire au bar à sushi, _Takesushi_ , Hibari m'a dit qu'il y serait peut-être.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Voilà un autre One-shot de KHR. Je penssais en faire** **une histoire beaucoup plus longue, mais elle semblait vouloir se terminer beaucoup plus vite, je l'ai donc arrêtée ainsi. Si voous le désirez, un message et une demande suffirons pour que je vous permettre de reprendre mon idée et de l'étoffer, je veux juste être prévenue d'abors, parce que même si je ne posséde pas KHR, j'aime à penser que ce One-shot est à moi, politesse oblige donc de demander, merci d'avance.**

 **Encore un fois, les messages et commentaires sont les bienvenus.**

 **(Par contre, je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un dénigre mon histoire parce que les chose ne vont pas dans le sens qu'ils veulent, oui, Nana est morte depuis plusieurs années, non, Tsuna n'est pas naïf, il n'a pas besoin de son père et grand-père parce qu'il survie seul depuis l'accident et ces fait des amis tout seul. Donc il n'est pas nécéssaire de m'incendier sur ça, merci d'avance. De plus, il n'y a pas de pairing, vous êtes donc libre d'imaginer ce que vous voulez de ce côté là.)**

 **A Bientôt tout le monde!**


End file.
